


Elua

by lynndyre, threewalls



Series: Love As Thou Wilt [3]
Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Deathfic, Drabble, M/M, Optional Ending, Wakes & Funerals, Yami no Matsuei Bookverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>The Alchemist's potions eased, but could not dismiss the inevitable.</cite></p><p>Set 40-50 years post-"Love as Thou Wilt".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elua

The Alchemist's potions eased, but could not dismiss the inevitable. Winter had been bitter, and the Steward already old. Neither permitted her to summon a Doctor.

Unguarded at the end, their shared, subtle understanding ameliorated Ruka's grief and the guilt she had carried since her wedding. The Steward's life held mysteries from her, but not unhappiness.

Within the month, they had lost not one but two members of the household; the Alchemist had been old also. Ruka organised a single pyre. The Steward would have preferred to defray funerary expenses, she said, daring anyone to speak ill of the dead.


End file.
